The Kiss
by Lady Tosha
Summary: This is a modern Day Tale In Tokyo, Japan It all Started with Betrayal , and ended with one simple Kiss, and by the time the end was near they shall never be the same. In a world of Work, Love, Betrayal, Envy and Lust there is only one way the survive and
1. Intro

_The Kiss_

**Summary**: This is a modern Day Tale In Tokyo, Japan It all Started with Betrayal , and ended with one simple Kiss, and by the time the end was near they shall never be the same. In a world of Work, Love, Betrayal, Envy and Lust there is only one way the survive and that is to PLAY THE GAME!!.

Kagome Higurishi is the heir to Shikon Corp, an Inu miko demoness Assassin By the name of Kaori, The Shikon Corp and the Tashio Corp are to begin an merge The Tashio corperation is onwed by Inu Tashio and Sesshoumaru Tashio is the heir to the company and shall be taking over once he finds a mate. Sesshoumaru is the silent but deadly type , cool calm and collected, the total opposite of Kagome's supposed Boyfriend , Inuyasha Tashio he is the want-to-be Playboy, Hot-headed, Fiery , and some times extremely slow. Even though he has a lot of flaws she still love him and thinks that that is what makes him unique , and the fact that he asked her out even before he knew who she really was.

Ann Higurishi- Inu Demon

Tadachika Higurishi- Inu Demon

Kikyo Higurishi - 21 Inu Demoness

Kagome Higurishi- 20 Inu miko Demoness,

Shippo Fox- 10 Fox Demon Son of Kagome

Inu Tashio- Inu Demon.

Izayoi Tashio- Human Onna, Mother of Inuyasha

Michiko Tashio- Inu Demon Mother of Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru Tashio- 21 Inu Demon

Inuyasha Tashio- 20 Inu Hanyou

Rin Tashio- 9, Human Onna Daughter of Sesshoumaru

Koga Wolf- 21 Wolf Demon

Sango Taygia - 20 Slayer

Miroku Hoshi - 21 Perverted Monk

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome Walked down the side walk of her uptown Tokyo apartment on her way up, She has just left the Lingerie Store after picking up something sexy to wear for her anniversary with Inuyasha tonight.

**Kagome's POV**

Today when I went to the store to go pick up this really cute Lingerie that I had custom made it was this halter top Bra that splits apart down the middle about 1 inch under my breast and it's a mesh see through with some really cute short booty Shorts that comes to right under my butt and its all red and a head band made of red lace right on my thigh with a small silver heart dangling down .

The Strangest thing though , I could have sworn that I saw Inuyasha in the Mall with some other woman Kissing, but I must just be imaging thing Inuyasha Loves ,

"_Love me Hate I Still and obsession" _My cell was ringing

_Hello,_ I Answered the phone, it was the agency and they had another job for me.

_Yes Kaori We have another job for you it involves Inu Tashio and his Ex- Mate Michiko _A cool voice Questioned

_Awww!! yes I understand but why do I have to go you know that today is my Anniversary with my Boyfriend_ I whined like a baby

_Yes but you are our top assassin and we need you to be here to protect them So can you Protect the Tai youki of the West ? This Agency Needs our best Demon out in the field to protect this royal family_. My boss pleaded with me

At this moment I just sighed _Yes I will be there in about 30 min_. I replied Hanging up the phone in the process

By this time I was already in the elevator coming up to my floor. When I reached the door I saw 2 dozen red roses in front of my Door , as I reached closer there was also a box of chocolate and a little stuffed puppy this a small heart shaped box hanging out of his mouth .

When I got to the door I stopped for awhile looking at my beautiful gifts then said a little spell that will allow my gifts to levitate into the house after me then get set down on my bed.

End Kagome's POV

**Mysterious Person POV**

She came from the elevator just as I walked away from her door leaving her the gifts , I saw the small smile that graced her beautiful plumb rosy red lips Then she stopped and looked at the gifts smiling some more and mumbled something underneath her breath and walked into her apartment with the gifts right behind her.

End Mysterious Person's POV

**Kagome POV**

When I made it inside I went directly to the bathroom the take a shower I needed one badly

When I was in the shower I could not stop thinking about who gave me the Gifts, _" It must have been Inuyasha he probably got it for our anniversary gift I wonder what is in the little box that he gave me" _When I reached the room I put on my Black pants with green skulls going down the right leg with a Black Shirt that has one side is long sleeve and the other spaghetti Strapped and Green fire and the need of the long sleeve and bottom of my shirt and a long Black Trench coat with my Matrix like black sunglasses.

Once I was done getting dressed I walked over the puppy that sat on my bed with the heart box in mouth . When I opened the box I was surprised at what was in the box a magnificent Royal blue/purple

Crescent moon pendent _. " This reminds me of Inuyasha's hot older half brother Sesshoumaru he has something just like this on his forehead symbolizing that he is Heir to the Western Lands."_

_Wait why am This Kagome here thinking about the stoic Demon Prince_

_**Because you know that you like him more then his cheating ½ Brother , Her beast rumbled**_

_Why hello there my beast I have not spoken o you in a while why is that Kagome chirped_

_**Because you most likely have no use for me since everything is smoothly going , Plus you have immense power over me, her Beast Boastfully **_

_But why Know Kagome reprimand pretending not to here that last statement completely._

_**Because you and I both know that your love life is in danger and it was Inuyasha kissing some girl in the mall, we smelled him.**_

When I came out of my little dream land I realized that I had 15 minutes to get across town to my office, and as I slipped out my place I put on my new necklace and dialed Inuyasha

_Hey Yasha _I started sweetly

_Hey Kags Whats up why y…y…you calling right now are you on your way ouver you a bit early don't you think its only 6:30 you said 8 tonight, _Inuyasha Blabbed in a rush like when he is very nervous.

Hold on Yasha I am not on my way over right now , K babe I have an emergence at my office across town and I need to go in so I might not make it until a bit later okay I tried to sound reassuring but my voice still showed a bit of anger

I heard Yasha Sigh and knew that there was something that he was hidding from me but didn't want to bring it up so after he said okay I hung up and Got into my Silver Lamborghini with the butterfly doors ,and zoomed off into silence.

"_I Love Fast Car, _Lamborghini _GTX dual cylinder / Silencer can go 75 in 0-4 second , with custom made Butterfly doors to die for": Lady Tosha_


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

Once Kagome reached the down town Cleaning Agency she was pounced on by what seemed to be a Kintuse Youkia Kit, and a Demon Slayer Her friends Sango , and adoptive son Shippo, the Assassin/ Hired Protection Agency was hidden as a regular Cleaning Service Downtown.

Once Kagome could stand once again Sango Walked over and said _" It is nice to have you back" then whispered "Princess Kagome" _

At that moment Kagome Dropped her Elusion Spell and there stood the Beautiful Inu Miko Demoness / Princess Kagome Higurishi Taiyoukia of the Southern Lands

In her same outfit , but her long Black wavy hair now down to the back of her knee in a high ponytail with Silver Streaks and on her face where two silver jagged lines one on each cheek a right side up Crescent moon on her forehead with a pink Diamond in the middle_. " The Ends are facing up like an U with a Pink diamond in the middle" _

The group then began to walk into the building _" Sango what have I told you about calling me that when we are outside of the castle" _Kagome hissed

_I am sorry but I haven't seen you in a long time you know _Sango replied bowing

_Uhhh!! Sango Don't doooooo that you know that I hate we people do that _Kagome yelled with a anime vein popping out.

_Yes Sorry bout that Kaori_ Sango said while straightening her posture.

When the threesome was out of the elevator they walked to the conference room to get their assignment.

Kagome was to watch Inu Tashio and his ex-mate Michiko , While Sango was to watch Surveillance around the perimeter .

Once Kagome read over her assignment with details she headed out on her Black , Green and silver Suzuki motor cycle to the grand ball.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I sat at my desk in the conference lounge , my father has called an emergency meeting cause there is some one that is after My Mother and Father lives, also they wish to destroy the company.

_Father I understand that you are worried but why is it necessary that we bet some idiotic Body guard what if this person cannot protect my Mother huh_.. Sesshoumaru questioned out

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to continue talking a star went flying right pass his face. Everyone in the room went silence as everyone turned to look and the Inu Demoness that stood leaning against the door to the conference room.

_You dare to try and harm This Sesshoumaru you lowly demon_, the demonic prince spook up first.

_This lowly demon dare to try and harm you , but if I did then I could get fired I am here to protect , _Kagome stated as she walk to a chair to set.

Everyone in the room just stared at the demon who was now sitting at the table in the chair that Sesshoumaru was once sitting in .

_Please to meet you , you must be Kaori the Guard sent over by the company_. Inu asked breaking the silence.

_Yes you are right Mr.Tashio I am Kaori_, Kagome replied.

Everyone in the room had a questioning look on their faces and she saw, then cleared her throat, _Ok Before everyone starts dogging me out for the answers, I have been here since puppy prince started to put down my very good business skills., okay so nothing serious. _Kagome said like it was nothing at all

**Kagome POV**

After I gave them and answer on how long I have been here I just sat back and leaned into the chair, I could still feel everyone's gaze on me so I deiced to give them some thing to stare at. I used a some almost undetectable amount of my spiritual powers and created a little ball in the middle of the table that was changing colors between Blue Green and a Soft pink I felt everyone shift in their seats and suck in a breath in curiosity , and that when it went up into the air and created to southern lands symbol and busted into multi colored little lights, as I disappeared.

Once I was gone I saw Sesshoumaru look around for me so I decided to have a little fun with him I came up behind him and started to braid his wonderfully smooth silver hair, He jumped around to try and catch me by my neck and pin me to the wall but I hid once again into the shadows.

_So every one now that my little light show is done can we get back to work, _I asked from within the shadows.

Everyone was looking around in the room for me and the faces that they would have because they couldn't find me was hilarious that I just had to laugh at them, _Its no use to try and find me you know I am still here in the shadows, my aura, and scent in covered so it is also of no use trying to track me down_ also I told them once I caught my breath once again.

Mr. Tashio cleared his throat and began to speak , _Ok everybody it is not a big deal as you all can see Kaori is a very acceptable guard for the Tashio Family, and we need to start planning for the ball tomorrow. In other words she shall be there we may not know when but she will be there._

_Excuse me Mr.Tashio but I will be needing details about this ball tomorrow and if I may know Why are these people after you and your Ex -Mate, instead of your current mate. _I spoke up from the I was in that was right next to Sesshoumaru.

_Well dear it ok you need to know and please don't address me as Mr.Tashio it make me feel old call me by my name Inu, and the people are after me and my ex-mate because I am the owner of Tashio corp., and my ex Mate knows of the Location of the Shikon no tama_. Inu told

Ahhh ok I understand but, I mean no intrusion the last I heard the Shikon was in the protection of Royal family in the South by there Daughter and heir to the thrown. Kagome asked out.

_Well I see that you know a lot about this jewel Kaori, but the thing is that know one really knows who the Southern Lords Daughter really is other then my wife_, just as he said this his Ex-Mate Michiko came walking into the room .

She is beautiful and that all I could think about. She came over and stood right in front of my and whispered, _" Kagome I know that you are there but there is one thing that I need to talked to you about so please meet me after the meeting" _then she walked over to the seat that was across from Sesshoumaru and the left of Inu.

**Michiko POV **

As soon as I came into the room I felt the presence of the Southern Lords Daughter Kagome and I was wondering why she would be here , then I taped into her thoughts , and heard her say that I was pretty, and ask why Inu would ever take a human as a mate especially when I had some one as powerful and beautiful as me. I Stopped right in front of her and told her that I needed to speak to her after the meeting, about a few things.

Once I sat down I nodded my head signaling them to continue on with there meeting,

_Michiko _Inu called out for me , I turned my head to face him and asked, if there was some thing that he needed to tell me. Inu became rigid and began to tell me .

_Well our guard for the ball his here in the room her name is Kaori but we don't exactly know were she is in here_. He told me while looking around the room.

Just at that moment I remember some thing the Southern Lords Daughters name was Kagome Kaori Higurishi.

**Meanwhile somewhere else**

**Inuyasha POV**

I was so nervous when Kagome called me I thought that she was on her way early I nearly had a heart attack, because Kikyo over and we were indecent at the moment , Kikyo I know for a fact in the Southern lords Daughter but she is not the heir her twin sister is , she has never actually mention much about her sister other then the fact that she was an Inu miko demoness, and was extremely Bitchy .

But once Kagome told me that she was doing to be late I decided to tell Kikyo so she could stay later , right know it is about 8:30 /9 , and we have began I have a bit more fun.

**Back at the meeting**

The Meeting was just coming to an end and at the last minute Michiko put in a cute little suggestion that made Kagome drop her spells, everyone felt her aura, that could be visible to the demon's eye, her aura as a pure miko shown through, and her intoxicating scent of Sakura's and vanilla filled the air. Everyone was looking around for her and found her floating above the middle of the table with a shocked expression on her face.

When Kagome came back to reality she then realized that she had let all of her spells loose and they all were looking at her , floating about the table on a cloud, some of the un-mated men in the room looked at her with lustful eyes. Then out of nowhere she disappeared once again and began I speak but from a different place in the room.

_No mean to be rude but Michiko what do you mean by Sesshoumaru and I should attend the ball as dates, _Kagome questioned out in a rush,

_Exactly that it would be better if you and my son could attend this ball together as dates if you say, in order to have a better access to places. _Michiko replied with a dreamily look on her face.

_Mother I think that it would not be such a good idea if she some with me as a date, plus I prefer to be alone, _Sesshoumaru stared but then was cut off by Kagome_ I totally agree I don't want to be missing in such important work and I have to focus on protecting you and your ex-mate, _Michiko

_She is right mother I don't need another wrench boring me to death with her talking , and over use of make up. _Sesshoumaru added in.

By now kagome was extremely pissed she popped up next to Michiko and began to talk coldly to Sesshoumaru.

Listen here up little arrogant dog I am on the same side as you okay I am trying to get us out of this date set up by you mother , so there is no need to start insulting people , plus I wouldn't want to go to a ball with an arrogant jerk such as your self , and I am nothing like the usually little Whore 's who throw them selves all over you like they have no dignity at all okay. Explained a very Angry Kagome

By the moment Sesshoumaru was puzzling that some Wench would talk to him in such a manner and then dare to turn her back to him and leave the room with out and apology or being excused.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That Night Kagome was on her way home it was around 10 , its been 2 hours since she told Inuyasha that she will be a little late

Kagome went back down to her base and got her Lamborghini and changed into that little surprise she got for Inuyasha, tonight she was planned on giving herself to him since he has been able to be with her for over 2 years and never cheat on her and still loved, ever pressuring her to do anything.

**Kagome POV**

Once I left the base it was about a 15 min drive Inuyasha's once I got to him apartment I looked around to see if his car was there but I not only saw his car but my sisters royal blue Mercedes park across from his. 

As I walked up the stairs still curious as to why Kikyo's car was here but once I reached Inuyasha's door I dropped the thought. 

I Used my key that he gave me for his apartment to let my self in, I was wearing my Red lingerie I bought for this occasion , with a black trench coat over it that hugged my every curve, As I walked closer to Inuyasha's room in the back I started to here moans and grunting sounds, mixed in with horrible scent of sweaty sex.

I slowed down my pace once I reached the door I turned the handle and what I saw brought tears to my eyes , there in the bed was Inuyasha having sex with my sister of all people, well sure I never told him that she was my sister, but he saw me with hear when we where shopping I was in my human form then and I told him that she was my cousin but still were family its just not right.

I was beyond pissed but I could not move so I just stayed and watched the show_.( not perverted or anything) _Inuyasha soon released himself moving over next to her on his stomach. 

_That was good .. I enjoyed my self how about you, _Inuyasha cooed into his lover's ear

_Yes I enjoyed myself it was the best we ever had_, Kikyo replied in a whisper_.. But must good before she come's here_ she spat the last part like it was poisoned. 

Before Inuyasha could reply I spoke up, _But Oh dear BITCH don't go leaving just yet, Inuyasha I hope you had a great time with that thing_. I spoke out in a sickly sweet voice Inuyasha just turned to me with frightened eye's before realization of what I said hit him. 

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha got up furious to what I just said to him, he had on some boxers at this point but kagome never cared, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and slapped her hard, Kagome went tumbling backward a few steps, in shock.

Kikyo was on the bed with an evil smirk on her face looking at me will Inuyasha yelled in my face. 

Look here wench a little wench you need not talk about the heir to the Southern Lands so look here she my be your cousin but she is sure as hell a lot finer ten you a simple stupid , weak human Inuyasha was so close to Kagome that she had to take a few steps back

Kagome on the other hand just completely broke through all of her barriers keeping her in check with his last comment .

A swirl of green and silver came around her and before Inuyasha stood Princess Kagome Higurishi Taiyoukia and heir to the Southern Lands 

Inuyasha was stunned back by the way that Kagome looked.

Inuyasha POV

I was Surprised when a silver and green mist took and covered Kagome's body and there before him stood a beautiful Inu demon with long wavy ebony hair with Silver streaks in it. I blinked a few time to clear my vision up, but nothing changed.

**Kagome POV**

After my changed Inuyasha blinked a few I guess trying to clear up his vision , I walked forward to him after smelling arousal on him like I was after my prey.

I walked up to him and whispered in his ear_, Awww isn't that cute you like what you see puppy_, I whispered huskily . Then quickly backed up away from him to look at my very confused that I actually let my appearance drop in front of people. I smirked Evilly at her then spoke _Awww dear sis what's wrong never thought that your little sis Kagome looked like this or that I would ever show any one my factually appearance other then the ex-lady of the West. Huh but guess again times are changing dear sis_.

I turned towards the gasping Inuyasha, and laughed at him , I turned around and left my sister shocked and Inuyasha there gazing at where I once stood.

30 minutes later

I just pulled into the drive way at the mansion where the royal family was to live , I ran in through the door and right to my room. Here my room was isolated from everyone else out in the west wing of the house, I ran pass my mother, and all servants that were bowing down to me in the hall way and straight to my room as I passed my mother she called out to be but I couldn't stop, I wouldn't stop I did not want anyone to see my tears.

Then out of nowhere I ran into something/someone hard and well built, As I hit the floor I let out a small whimper in pain then looked up.

Who I saw scared the hell out of me there in front of me stood Sesshoumaru prince of the Western lands looking right back at me as I sat on the floor with the never ending emotionless face. 

I got up a looked him eye the eye before speaking _Excuse me for bumping into you but why are you in this part of the castle no one is allowed here" _

The reason why I am here is because I am a guess and other reason are of my own as to where I need not explain them to a simple mortal like you, Sesshoumaru said as he walked off pass me.

Right now I didn't care all I wanted to do was get to my room so I walked off with out questions.

Once in my room I changed into my fighting kimono and snuck out to the dojo, _"This is so degrading of my honor"_ my beast surfaced 

_Well I did just run into the house like I was crazy, plus Remember Father banded us from the dojo _I told my beast as I made out to the gardens.

Normal POV

Once Kagome reached to dojo she entered in through the back door undetected my her father 

Once inside she decided to train in her human form so that her father doesn't detect her power plus no one at the castle knew how she looked in her demonic form other then the ex -lady of the Western Lands and her mother by accident she walked into her room un- announcement, when see was coming out of the bath room in her demon form, her mom nearly had a heart attack.

**Time change Later that evening **

In her father conference room sat Sesshoumaru prince of the West , Lord Inu Tashio , Lady Michiko 

Kagome's Father and Sesshoumaru's father came to an agreement that Lords Inu's heir was to marry Lord Tadachika's Heir so that the trust between the South and the West would be solid .

_Father I do not wish to marry the Southern heir Kikyo she is with Inuyasha _, Sesshoumaru plainly spoke out. 

_HA HA HA HA_ Sesshoumaru looked at the Southern Lord like he was going mad well (Lord Inu Tashio and Sesshoumaru did) Everyone else knew what was so funny.

_Tadachika why is it that you laugh_ Lord Inu questioned 

_Inu I laugh because Kikyo is not my heir i_ts her younger sister is Tadachika said once his laughter stopped once he was done he looked toward his wife nodding to her. 

Excuse me I shall go retrieve her so that she will be present in this agreement Ann said out loud as she arose from her daughter 

5 minutes later

In walked the Human Kagome and Lady of the South 

Sesshoumaru nearly had a heart attack because the human that had actually caught the Ice Prince attention was not human but demon and heir to the southern lands.

_Tadachika how is it that your heir is human when you two are clearly demon_ Lord Inu asked with curiosity evident in voice

_That my dear friend is because not even I have seen her in her demonic form fore she hides it from the world _Tadachika replied.

_Kagome dear I believe that you know every one here and please put up the barriers before you drop your spells around your person_, Michiko said as she walked to her to give her a hug.

Kagome put up 3 barriers around the conference room 1. Sound proof , 2. Unbreakable, 3. One so that no one could see in.

3 minutes passed and each barrier was up everyone looked around in astonishment at her power and saw that she was not even a bit tired. Then there was a green and silver wind surrounding Kagome and when the wind was gone there stood the Midnight Inu Demoness Kagome with long Black wavy hair now down to the back of her knee in a high ponytail with Silver Streaks and on her face where two silver jagged lines one on each cheek a right side up Crescent moon on her forehead with a pink Diamond in the middle, she was a beauty and her power was so strong that it clouded around her like a silver mist, it was a mixture of a Demon and Miko an alluring scent of a tropical breeze .

Every one in the room was surprised to see that the southern lands heir was a midnight Inu Demoness with Miko powers_(well excatpt Sessy's Mother)_


End file.
